


Forever With Each Other

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [11]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Jinhwan, Alpha Jinwoo, Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Taehyun, Beta Yunhyeong, Continues til whenever I decide to end it I guess?, It’s gonna be a long one bois, I’ll add more tags as they become relevant, M/M, Omega Seunghoon, Omega Seungyoon, Starts from WIN era so no Chanu yet :(, Trash fic coming through!!, WINNER are minor(?) characters, but important to the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: How they come together, one moment at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-uploaded and re-written version of my first fic. I took it down bc wOw it was horribly written and I didn’t even fact check the dates so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I know, ABO is... difficult to write, but it’s also one of my fave tropes, so I’m giving it a try anyways. 
> 
> I already have a few chapters done, but the others are going to take a HELLA long time to write bc I’m putting a lot of effort into this lmao. 
> 
> The updates are gonna be really slow after I’m finished putting up the completed chapters.

The first time Hanbin and Bobby had met was in 2011, Bobby having entered the company a week after the younger.

They were both unpresented at the time, Hanbin being 15 and Bobby a year his elder.

Hanbin was going over his dancing alone in the corner of the practice room, the other trainees too afraid to approach the younger pretty boy with the intense glare and regal aura.

The door opened and attracted their attention, Hanbin barely glancing up before dismissing the event.

A new boy walked in, followed by a mentor. The mentor stood at the front of the room and placed a hand on the unnamed boy’s shoulder. “Kids,” he raised his voice, making sure he had their attention before nodding, “This is Bobby. He’s a new trainee that’ll be joining us.”

Bobby took a step forward and bowed, his voice deep and words slightly accented, “I recently came from the U.S. Please take care of me!” He looked up and smiled, his eyes crinkling kindly as he grinned, showing off his bunny teeth.

His natural charm had the rest of the room occupants smiling back at him, with the exception of Hanbin. Hanbin had looked up when he heard that deep, rumbling voice and he stared at the newcomer, transfixed.

Bobby mingled in with the others, easily making friends before he met the piercing look of the only boy who hadn’t greeted him back. His breath hitched and he asked the group, eyes never leaving Hanbin’s, “Who’s the guy in the corner?”

An older Alpha trainee followed his gaze before wincing, turning back towards Bobby with a sympathetic look, “That’s Kim Hanbin. He’s one of the youngest trainees here, but also the scariest. I wouldn’t try my luck if I were you. Nobody’s managed to break through his walls.”

Bobby let out a short, breathless laugh, still captivated by the beautiful intensity of the mentioned boy. “You guys just haven’t tried hard enough,” he replied back absentmindedly, taking quick steps towards Hanbin and stopping directly in front of him, leaving scant inches between them.

He held out a hand, smiling softly. “I’m Kim Jiwon,” he introduced himself, waiting patiently for Hanbin to say something.

Hanbin raised an eyebrow, carefully putting his smaller and softer hand into Bobby’s. “Kim Hanbin. I thought you said your name was Bobby?”

“Jiwon’s my real name,” Bobby explained, “but everyone just calls me Bobby. It’s nice to meet you, Hanbin.”

Hanbin looked at him closely, tilting his head with an unreadable look on his face. He softened minutely and smiled back shyly. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“How old are you?” Bobby asked, eager to know more about the boy everyone seemed to fear.

“I was born in 1996. I’m fifteen right now.”

“Oh!” Bobby exclaimed excitedly, not noticing he was gripping Hanbin’s hand tighter.

“I’m your hyung then! I was born in 1995, Bin-ah!” Hanbin let out a light chuckle at the new nickname, Bobby savoring the pretty sound.

He didn’t know it then, but he would come to associate everything Hanbin did as pretty (even when he was in his most furious state).

“Let’s be good friends, Hanbin-ah!” Bobby grinned, looking at the younger expectantly.

Hanbin nodded, “Okay, Bobby-hyung.”

“Call me Jiwon-hyung,” he insisted, not sure why he wanted Hanbin calling him to be special.

Hanbin’s lips dropped into a plush ‘O’, surprised widening his eyes. “Okay, Jiwon-hyung,” he replied sweetly, smiling at him.

They looked at one another, both already subconsciously realizing they had met their other half at this very moment.

From then on, they were attached at the hip and rarely seen apart from one another. Anything they could do as a duo, they did. They had their own world and, no matter how many friends they made, no one else was allowed in.

Bobby was content to be at Hanbin’s side, making sure nothing bad happened to Hanbin while also being the only one capable of calming him down when his anger grew too cruel.

Their little world of two expanded when Bobby introduced Kim Jinhwan to Hanbin, eagerly showing off the tiny elder to his other half. Hanbin was cautious, but eventually Jinhwan’s soft care and fondness for the duo melted the ice around Hanbin’s heart and he was let in.

As time passed, their world of three kept growing until it was six, all three of the younger kids unofficially adopted by Triple Kim, as the trio was dubbed by the other trainees.

Hanbin was the undisputed leader and everyone conceded to him. He had a rare, natural leadership that wasn’t in anyone else and held the respect of everyone around him. It wasn’t until Jinhwan turned 18 and presented that that position was challenged.

Everyone, even Jinhwan himself, was convinced he'd be an Omega. With his petite frame, sweet voice, kind personality, and pretty face, he was the ideal Omega. Yet, to everyone's surprise, he presented as an Alpha.

Although Jinhwan tried to control himself, his wolf rejected the idea of following someone unpresented and, as he was still new and inexperienced, Jinhwan was unable to hold back his wolf's emotions and started to constantly challenge Hanbin's authority.

Their relationship grew strained, the others holding their breath whenever Hanbin and Jinhwan were in the same room together.

With Jinhwan as the only one presented, and an Alpha, no one else in the group could interfere even if they wanted to. Especially Bobby, who hated to see his closest friends always at odds with one another.

Although he adored Jinhwan, he always defended Hanbin when Jinhwan got too harsh, but even he couldn't do much, as he was also unpresented.

Eventually it got to the point where Hanbin couldn't stand it anymore. he knew Jinhwan wouldn't try to fix it, so it fell upon him to right everything.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hate the first two chapters of my long fics, so let's just get it over with lmao

Hanbin walked towards Jinhwan’s room with determined steps, lips pursed in a straight line as the rest of the group watched cautiously from the living room couch, Bobby, in particular, twitching with worry.  

Hanbin stopped, looking over his shoulder and shooting the rest of the group a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry,” he said soothingly, “I’ll take care of this.” He met their gazes one-on-one with honest eyes, pausing on Bobby.  

“Jiwon-hyung,” he called out softly, “Everything will be fine.” 

Bobby nodded hesitantly before smiling. He took a deep breath and put on a brave face. “Of course,” he said with forced optimism, “I’ll always believe in you, Bin-ah!” The rest of the members nodded in agreement and Hanbin carried on his way.  

He stood outside Jinhwan’s room before knocking on it sharply. “I’m coming in, Jinhwan-hyung,” he said bluntly before opening the door gently and stepping in.  

Jinhwan was lying on his bed, eyes boring into Hanbin’s as he closed the door behind him. “I didn’t say you could come in.” Jinhwan’s voice was calm with an cold undertone to it and the look in his eyes wasn’t kind. There was a dangerous air surrounding the tiny Alpha, but Hanbin blissfully pretended he didn’t notice, confident in his knowledge that his hyung wouldn’t hurt him  _too_ badly.  

“We need to talk,” he laid out flatly, patiently waiting and watching for Jinhwan’s response. Jinhwan grimaced and his upper lip lifted in a slight snarl before he sighed and nodded, sitting up and patting the bed.  

“Fine,” he grumbled, “come sit next to me.” It was a command, but Hanbin didn’t mind. Outside of the practice room, he usually followed Bobby and Jinhwan’s lead anyways and this wasn’t all that different.  

He sat down gently, edging closer to his hyung until they were pressed side to side. He laid his head on Jinhwan’s shoulder softly and waited until he felt the Alpha reluctantly relax, an arm curling around his waist.  

Minutes of silence passed before Hanbin spoke. 

“Hyung,” Hanbin began softly, closing his eyes. “I miss you.” 

Jinhwan drew in a quick breath, looking away guiltily while biting his lip. “I miss you, too.” He admitted quietly, pulling Hanbin closer to him. 

“I know that you’re having…  _trouble_  following what I say now and I get it, I really do, but… more than me not liking being challenged as the group’s leader, I just really want my best friend back.” Hanbin sniffled, opening his eyes and staring mournfully at Jinhwan, a light sheen covering his eyes. 

Jinhwan felt a lurch in his stomach at the sight of Hanbin’s teary face, his protective instincts towards the younger flaring up. “Binnie,” he uttered gently, squeezing him around the waist, “don’t cry.” He felt his eyes water in return and cursed himself for being so soft towards the younger.  

“I know you don’t like being ordered around by a younger unpresented, but I hope you can understand that all of us see you as our Pack leader, while I’m just the group leader.” Hanbin looked at Jinhwan pleadingly, anxious to see how he would react to the statement.  

It was true. While they followed Hanbin’s lead unanimously in music and dance, they all looked to the oldest Alpha in decisions outside of the practice room. It seemed Jinhwan had never noticed or forgotten after he presented and Hanbin was determined to remind him of that.  

Jinhwan looked conflicted. He wanted so badly to believe the younger, but his wolf wouldn’t let it go that he still had to follow Hanbin. “I… I know that, but sometimes I still can’t really…  _handle_  it well.” 

“I know, hyung,” Hanbin said, looking so understandingly fond it made Jinhwan’s heart ache. He didn’t deserve such a kind younger brother.  

“I’ll try harder, okay?” Jinhwan offered weakly. He was so tired of the constant cold war that had emerged because he couldn’t control himself. He wanted the light, carefree laughter and the warmth of all his little brothers back before he had presented – not the strained, anxious silence that came after. 

Hanbin lit up, his right eye closing _just_ that little bit more when he was so utterly happy he couldn't contain it and his mouth forming a heart-shaped smile. “Okay, hyung!” He looked at Jinhwan sweetly before adding in mischievously, “I’m glad I have my tiny hyung back.” 

Jinhwan smacked him lightly over the head, “Don’t be a brat!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will probably be a week or so from now. Trying to keep a schedule I guess? Most likely won't succeed though RIP me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter’s still a little awk but what can u do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The tension that had previously filled the air vanished seemingly overnight, the rest of the boys relieved beyond belief that their leader and oldest hyung were finally on good terms again and closer than ever.

Jinhwan grew confident in his role in the group and as an Alpha, enough so that he didn’t mind being manhandled and cuddled again. No matter how much the boys teased him and played around, he knew they respected him and would listen to him if he wanted them to.

There was just one more thing Hanbin needed to clear before things could go _completely_ back to normal though. 

Hanbin walked into the living room, cupping his hands together over his mouth for a makeshift megaphone. “Family meeting in the living room!” He hollered, waiting for the rest of the guys to come despite the various groans of displeasure that came after his words.

Jinhwan and Bobby were the first to arrive, Bobby giving Hanbin a dopey smile and Jinhwan pouting. “Really, Hanbin-ie?” He whined, huffing at the amused younger boy, “I was demolishing Bobby 3-1 before you interrupted us!”

Bobby sent Hanbin a wink, which was really more of a coordinated blink, while Hanbin snorted. “You can beat him some other time, Jinan-ie. I just need to clear something with the group.”

“Clear what?” Bobby asked as he walked to Hanbin’s side, curling a strong arm around Hanbin’s waist and pulling him close.

Hanbin tilted his head up to look the slightly taller boy in the eyes, smiling softly, “It’s nothing serious, Jiwon-hyung,” he replied, lightly blushing at their close proximity. Both of the rappers missed Jinhwan grinning manically at them, always entertained by the tension constantly hovering around the two.

Hanbin looked towards the living room entrance, pursing his lips. “Where’s the rest of the kids?”

Jinhwan snorted and Bobby laughed, squeezing Hanbin tighter. “Calm down, Bin-ah,” he cooed, “They’ll come soon enough.”

True to his words, the trio heard footsteps trudging down the hallway and Yunhyeong appeared, dragging a drowsy Donghyuk behind him while Junhoe took his sweet time sauntering after them.

“Finally!” Hanbin exclaimed, ignoring Donghyuk’s sleepy glare and Junhoe’s eye roll with practiced ease.

Yunhyeong laughed, letting go of Donghyuk and sitting down on the leather couch. “We didn’t even take that long!” He protested while smiling.

Donghyuk collapsed next to him, pulling Junhoe down with him.

"What'd you wanna talk about, Hanbin-hyung?" Junhoe asked as he made himself comfortable, hooking an arm over Donghyuk's shoulder and leaning heavily against him.

Donghyuk made a disgruntled sound, shifting around until most of Junhoe's body weight was no longer on him. "Junhoe, seriously?" Donghyuk whined in slight annoyance. Junhoe just smirked at him and stuck his tongue out, going as limp as a boiled noodle just to bother him more.

Now it was Hanbin’s turn to roll his eyes, already used to Junhoe messing with Donghyuk in some manner to flirt in his own weird way with the oblivious elder.

Hanbin walked to a smaller couch across from them, Bobby following closely behind him. He pushed Bobby down before making himself comfortable on his lap, Jinhwan following after them and sitting on _Hanbin’s_ lap. The three made an odd, but familiar picture.

Bobby groaned at the added weight, “Jinan-hyung, are you heavier than usual?”

Jinhwan gasped in mock offense, jumping up and down to punish Bobby. “You trying to imply something, you punk?!”

Bobby looked distressed, glancing at Hanbin for help while making sure neither of the two fell off. Hanbin just laughed at him before hooking his arms across Jinhwan’s waist and hugging him.

Jinhwan stopped moving around and sniffed haughtily, “You’re lucky Hanbin is here or else I would’ve smacked you for your insolence.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and Hanbin snuggled back into his chest before looking at the three across from them, blissfully ignoring their deadpan looks.

“Anyways,” he carried on flippantly, “I wanted to ask you three a question.”

Yunhyeong gestured for him to continue. “What is it?”

Hanbin hesitated before bulldozing ahead. “I need to make sure you guys were serious about Jinhwan-hyung being pack leader or if you guys said it just to get us to stop fighting.”

Jinhwan stiffened slightly on his lap, Hanbin squeezing him in comfort while Bobby went silent underneath them, surveying the kids’ expressions warily.

Donghyuk spoke up first, "We may have wanted you to stop fighting, but we all meant what we said. Jinan-hyung would be a good pack leader. He’s patient, kind, and surprisingly authoritative when he needs to be."

Jinhwan interjected, "’Surprisingly’?!" Donghyuk smiled apologetically.

Junhoe added on, ignoring Jinhwan, "He’s also one of the few people Hanbin-hyung will actual listen to and follow. Bobby-hyung is too lenient."

"Hey!" Bobby protested, mildly offended.

Junhoe shot back, "You would let Hanbin-hyung get away with anything!" Bobby pouted and Junhoe added, "You're also weak to Donghyuk's puppy eyes."

Bobby pouted deeper, but couldn’t deny it.

Yunhyeong laughed. "I agree too. I think Jinan-hyung would be the best choice. Of course, Hanbin-ie is a good leader too, but he can barely take care of himself - especially when he's working. Jinan-hyung is always the one making sure we all eat and stay healthy."

Donghyuk, Junhoe, Hanbin, and Bobby nodded in agreement.

Jinhwan blushed, "If you guys are sure..." He said shyly, "Then I’ll do my best."

Hanbin smiled brightly and buried his face in Jinhwan's shoulder, "Jinan-hyung is so cute~."

Unseen by anyone, Bobby pouted behind Hanbin and pried Hanbin’s arms off Jinhwan. Hanbin lifted his head up and turned his body around in question, but Bobby shoved Jinhwan off in a flash while hooking his arms around Hanbin’s waist protectively.

"You’re too heavy, Jinan-ie! For such a tiny person, of course," Bobby teased.

Jinhwan shot up from the ground with a knowing glint in his eyes, even as he said, "You wanna say that to my face again, you punk?!" Bobby stuck his tongue out and looked away pointedly.

Donghyuk got up and dragged Yunhyeong and Junhoe away with him, "Well, this is our cue to leave!"

Hanbin threw a betrayed look at the three retreating members' backs and shouted, "Where’s the loyalty?!"

Cackling laughter was the only answer he received as he tried to mediate between his mock-fighting best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oomf, I’m starting to cringe at this again, but I promised myself I would finish this fic. 
> 
> Gotta power through the embarrassment :’)

It was the day before Yunhyeong’s 18th birthday and everyone was excited. The group had gathered in the living room to cuddle on the big couch to talk. 

Hanbin was lying on top of Bobby on the right end of the couch, Donghyuk sprawled at their feet with Junhoe’s head on his stomach and his arms wrapped around Donghyuk’s waist. Yunhyeong and Jinhwan were collapsed on the other end, limbs tangled together. 

“What do you guys think Yunhyeong-hyung will present as?” Hanbin’s quiet voice silenced the rest of the guys’ chatter, all of them contemplating. 

“Yun-ie kind of seems like an Omega.” Jinhwan mused, small hand lightly stroking Yunhyeong’s hair. 

“I can see that,” Donghyuk agreed, “but he also seems a bit Beta too.”

“I’m with Dong,” Junhoe yawned, eyes closed as he buried his head deeper into Donghyuk’s stomach. 

Hanbin quietly snorted and murmured sarcastically to Bobby, “What a surprise.” Bobby snickered, hiding his face in Hanbin’s hair to muffle the sound. 

Yunhyeong spoke up, a pout in his voice, “None of you guys think I’m Alpha?”

Nobody answered him.

“Anyways,” Hanbin spoke up in the resulting silence, “after Yun-hyung presents, Jinan will put the Pack mark on him.”

“I can do it a day or two after he presents, to give him some time to get used to his new subgender,” Jinhwan offered, looking at Yunhyeong for his opinion. 

Yunhyeong nodded, “It’ll be easier since Betas and Omegas aren’t really wired for leadership, but if I _do_ present as an Alpha,” he shot a petulant glare at the rest of the group, “we’ll have to wait until my wolf calms down enough to submit to you.”

“Of course,” Bobby said, “it has to be a willing submission.”

“Should we have made a cake for hyung’s birthday?” Donghyuk mused out loud, gently running a hand through a dozing Junhoe’s hair. 

“No,” Yunhyeong hummed peacefully, “this is perfect enough.”

The group fell into a content silence, relaxed in each other’s presence.

  
-

  
A few hours of laying together and the clock struck midnight, the group reluctantly getting up to move to their rooms. 

Donghyuk went into his shared room with Yunhyeong and gathered up his pillows to sleep over at another member’s room just for this night and tomorrow. 

Yunhyeong sat on his bed, looking guiltily at the younger. “Sorry for kicking you out,” Yunhyeong apologized.

Donghyuk laughed lightly, smiling warmly at Yunhyeong, “It’s okay, Yun-hyung. It’s not good for you to have another person in here with you. Besides,” a mischievous glint entered his eyes, “rooming with Hanbin-hyung and Bobby-hyung will give me plenty of material to tell Jinwoo-hyung, Jinan-hyung, and Taehyun-hyung.”

Yunhyeong sweated nervously, looking at the cackling boy. “…Sometimes I forget you’re one of the more gossipy members.”

Donghyuk shrugged lightly, still smirking, “They make it too much fun to talk about them.” He gave a short wave to Yunhyeong before bouncing out of the room happily (not forgetting to shut the door) and Yunhyeong heard him cheerfully call out to the mentioned duo before a door slammed shut and silence fell upon the dorm as everyone started going to sleep. 

He locked the door before going back and laying down on his bed, turning off the lamp to shroud the room in darkness. 

He sighed quietly, a bit anxious to what the next day would bring before deciding to just go to sleep and wait it out. “No use worrying when I can’t influence what I’ll present as.”

  
-

  
Yunhyeong woke up feeling… normal. There was no feeling of emptiness and slick to signify he was an Omega or a burning heat in his body and a knot to say he was an Alpha. He was just… feeling a little achey, but not too bad. 

He couldn’t help the sudden feeling of relief for being a Beta. No pesky heats or ruts, or him wanting to challenge both Hanbin and Jinhwan for the leadership position. Sure, he would still be affected by the scent of an Omega in heat or an Alpha in rut, but as a Beta, he was also in much better control of his primal instincts and less substantial to the control of an Alpha’s Command.

He turned around and looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was already well into the afternoon. The dorm was so quiet, he would’ve thought it was still early morning. He carefully got up, body aching just a bit, as he walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it carefully to step into the hallway, walking to the bathroom to wash up. 

He went to the kitchen after brushing his teeth and paused in the doorway, looking at his members trying to stay silent as they moved around the room. He cleared his throat loudly, amused as Hanbin and Junhoe jumped in surprise. 

“Hey, guys,” Yunhyeong greeted, voice slightly scratchy. 

“Yunhyeong!” Jinhwan was the first to shake off his shock, grinning as he walked up to the new Beta to give him a hug. 

Yunhyeong returned the embrace and went still as Jinhwan started lightly scent marking him, rubbing his face along Yunhyeong’s neck and jaw to familiarize himself with the new scent.

Yunhyeong took in an earthy after-rain scent from the Alpha, baring his throat willingly. 

Jinhwan hummed, finally leaning back. “You smell like cherry with a hint of musk,” he remarked approvingly. Bobby quirked an eyebrow in interest. 

“Is Yun a Beta then? Since his presentation took such a short time.” Yunhyeong looked at Bobby and nodded, a slight grin on his face. 

Bobby smiled back at him toothily, gesturing for him to come over. “Come and eat! Hanbin made breakfast – or at least he _tried_ to.”

Hanbin huffed, lightly glaring at Bobby and swatting his arm before turning a sweet smile to Yunhyeong. “I made eggs and buttered toast,” he said, walking forward to tug Yunhyeong to an empty chair with a plate of food in front of it.

Yunhyeong sat down, feeling his stomach rumble at the smell of fresh food. “Thanks, Bin-ah,” he chirped, eagerly digging in. 

Hanbin sat across from him, pulling Jinhwan onto his lap (and completely missing Bobby pouting at them). “Jinan-ie, Yun-hyung,” Hanbin said, making sure he had their attention before continuing, “When is a good time to do the Pack bonding? Yun didn’t have a hard time baring his throat at all, so we can probably do it right away.”

“Mm,” Jinhwan hummed, tapping his chin with a finger. “It should be up to Yun.” He decided, looking at Yunhyeong expectantly. 

“I’m okay with doing it today.” He smiled at them reassuringly, completely confident in his decision. 

Hanbin nodded and gently nudged Jinhwan off his lap before standing up. “Then you’ll do it after you eat.”

  
-

  
After he finished eating, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan went to the Alpha’s room alone, Hanbin having said that only the presented should be there for this event. 

The Alpha stood in the middle of the room, patiently waiting for Yunhyeong to get comfortable on his bed. 

Jinhwan stepped closer to Yunhyeong, gently placing a hand on his neck. “You ready?” He asked, rubbing soothing circles with his fingers. 

Yunhyeong hummed quietly, looking peaceful. “Yeah,” he answered after a pause. He lifted his wrist to offer the inside to his chosen Pack leader, closing his eyes and waiting for the bite. 

Jinhwan leaned down and quickly bit Yunhyeong, digging his elongated fangs into his flesh and holding it there til the Bond took hold. 

Yunhyeong grunted in slight pain, grimacing for a second before his expression smoothed out again. 

Jinhwan waited until he felt a part of his soul open up, gently letting in another presence. The two nudged at one another and from Yunhyeong’s awed gasp, Jinhwan knew it was him. 

He slowly unlatched his fangs from the Beta’s wrist, licking at the wound to speed the healing process and straightened up again. 

He looked at Yunhyeong, at the blood staining his wrist, and felt his concern spill over their Bond. Yunhyeong, his eyes still closed, chuckled softly. 

“You worry too much, Jinan-hyung,” he murmured. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Yunhyeong’s eyes snapped open when he realized Jinhwan never spoke out loud, his shock shooting through their Bond and drawing a huff of surprise from Jinhwan. 

“We’re gonna have to learn how to tone that down,” Jinhwan mused, a wiry grin on his face. 

“T-this is amazing,” Yunhyeong gasped, looking at Jinhwan with wide eyes. 

“This is a Pack bond,” Jinhwan told him gently, smiling softly at his Pack member.

Yunhyeong smiled back at him, both their happiness mixing together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a couple months, sorry about that lol I’ve kinda just lost passion for writing. 
> 
> I only have up until chapter six fully completed, so I just wanted to post it. I probably won’t be updating for a really, rEALLY long time. Sorry :’)

Six months after Yunhyeong’s presentation, the whole group received a message from their CEO to head to the building for big news.

They got into the van, nervous energy buzzing around them, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan in particular experiencing it almost double-fold. They had started taking lessons with some of the older bonded Packs in YG in order to learn how to control how much they shared and received right after they Pack bonded.

It was a long process, but the both of them had it mostly down. However, the heightened nervousness of Yunhyeong made his control weaken and his emotions were pushing against Jinhwan’s barrier.

“Yun,” Jinhwan breathed out, turning to his Beta and resting a hand on his arm, “calm down.”

Yunhyeong looked at the Alpha guiltily. “Sorry, Jinan-hyung,” he whispered, reining in his nerves again, tighter this time.

Jinhwan breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he told Yunhyeong.

The van stopped and the driver looked at them, “We’re here.”

The group got out and walked towards the training room apprehensively. Hanbin was at the front, leading them to the doors with Bobby and Jinhwan right behind him. He opened the door slowly and peeked in, slightly twitching as he saw the large amount of cameras and people inside the room.

“What’s wrong?” Jinhwan murmured from behind him, proverbial hackles rising in protective alarm at Hanbin’s uneasiness.

Hanbin subtly waved his hand at Jinhwan to calm him down, walking into the room with quiet confidence. The rest of the kids took comfort in his calm gait and walked in with the same mindset, barely showing their nervousness at the cameras.

Hanbin bowed to the cameramen and PD’s, walking to the benches and sitting down, the group following his lead.

They waited patiently for a few minutes before the door opened again and, to their surprise, five of their close friends walked in, pausing at the sight of the cameras and group of six.

Seunghoon, the leader of the group, kept walking with barely a hiccup to his step as he absorbed the scene before him. He stopped in front of Hanbin and leaned down, murmuring quietly, “What’s going on, Bin?”

Hanbin gave a slight shrug and replied just as quietly, “Don’t know, but I have a bad feeling about this.”

Seunghoon accepted it with a nod of his head, gently pulling Hanbin up to sit in his seat and placing the younger onto his lap. The rest of his Pack mingled amongst Hanbin’s boys and they quietly talked while waiting for the CEO.

The door swung open after almost ten minutes and the entire room fell silent, all eyes trained on YG’s CEO, Yang Hyunsuk.

The Alpha walked in confidently, scanning the room with a cold gaze before coming to a stop at the front of the room. All eleven boys scrambled to their feet, forming a straight line of their Packs in front of the man who would decide their future.

He looked all of them in the eye slowly, one-by-one, and nodded, as if finally coming to a decision.

The cameras flickered to life at the gesture and he asked them a question that would change their lives – and their bonds with each other. “When do you expect to debut?”

  
-

  
After the last of the cameras left, the eleven boys collapsed onto the ground, still reeling from the bomb the CEO dropped on them.

Hanbin was the first to recover, always the strongest of them mentally. “This is both a good and bad thing and I don’t know which one weighs more.”

Seungyoon responded, “One of us will debut, but the other group...”

No one wanted to think of the consequences the losers would experience.

Jinhwan spoke up, “Hyungs won’t get separated because you guys are already a Pack. Even _he_ knows not to mess with that kind of bond. But us…”

Hanbin cut in, a hard glint in his eyes, “Nothing will happen to us,” he swore, “I’ll make _sure_ of it.”

“You can’t promise that, Hanbin-hyung.” Junhoe spoke up quietly, shoulders slumped uncharacteristically.

Donghyuk scooted closer to him, leaning against him as Seunghoon placed a hand on the nape of his neck comfortingly.

“We’re Pack,” Hanbin replied back sharply, “that means we either go together or not at all. And you know YG values Jiwon-hyung and I too much to let us go.”

Taehyun took in a quick breath, looking at his younger friend warily. “Do you understand what you’re saying, Bin?”

Hanbin nodded confidently, “If he tries to split us apart, he’ll lose me, his ‘second G-Dragon’ and all my music.”

Bobby added in, “And me, one of his best rappers.”

“So, you’re basically saying you’ll blackmail the president of YG, one of the Big Three companies?” Minho asked sharply, looking at the duo with unreadable eyes.

“Yes,” Bobby answered firmly for the both of them, staring right back at his older Alpha friend resolutely.

Minho looked at him and suddenly broke out into a grin, eyes brightening in mirth. “You two are so damn gusty, it might actually work!” He laughed loudly, reaching his hand out for a high-five, which Bobby gladly returned.

Hanbin turned to his boys, meeting their shocked eyes fondly. “We’re Pack.” He repeated softly, “That means we go together, or not at all.”

“You’re risking your future, Hanbin,” Jinhwan said to him incredulously. “Out of all of us, you’re the one that can go the furthest.” The rest of the boys nodded, fully aware of the fact that Hanbin had more talent then they could ever hope to obtain ten lifetimes over.

“I don’t _care_ ,” Hanbin asserted firmly, “You guys are my boys, and worth far more to me than anything YG could ever offer, got it?”

Donghyuk nodded, lower lip wobbling as he tried not to cry. Bobby laughed softly, crawling over to his baby dongsaeng and hugging him. “You guys are _so_ important to Hanbin and I, you know?”

Junhoe bit his lip, a tear rolling down his face in sheer relief that he wouldn’t be separated from the group he considered his brothers. Warm arms wrapped around him and a head settled on his.

“You guys are too good at making us hyungs cry.” Seungyoon warbled, rubbing his face into Junhoe’s hair. Taehyun nodded, hiding his tears in Hanbin’s shoulders as he cuddled into the younger.

Seunghoon sat off to the side, looking at the group of ten with sad fondness, loathing to break up the familial atmosphere.

“Kids,” he called out softly, waiting for their attention. “As soon as we step out of this room, we’ll no longer be friends. We’ll be competitors.”

Yunhyeong made a hurt noise, gazing at Seunghoon mournfully. He winced, but didn’t take back his words.

Bobby smiled back at him brightly, “Only while this competition lasts. Something like this won’t tear apart a bond made from years of shedding tears and bleeding for one another.”

Seunghoon conceded with a huff, shaking his head fondly. “You’re right,” he replied back, “we’ve been through too much together to let this brotherhood crumble so flimsily.”

Hanbin let out a laugh, “But don’t think I’ll make this easy for you guys. There’s a lot on the line.”

“Hey,” Minho protested good-naturedly, “we have more producers and composers than you do!”

Hanbin smirked, cocking an eyebrow at them, “But are you all as good as me?”

“Brat!” Seungyoon barked out, letting go of Junhoe to fly towards Hanbin and tackle him to the floor. “We’ll show you!”

Hanbin giggled, trying to squirm away from the older Omega’s tickling hands.

The tension lightened up and the group joined in the laughter, only Seunghoon and Jinhwan remaining quiet. Their eyes met over the tangled mass of bodies between them and they shared a melancholic smile, knowing that there was only going to be hurt along this path, no matter how close they were.

This was a survival after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a long doubleb crossdressing fic planned and I’m 1k words into it and not even one quarter finished so that’ll probably take up all my attention for a good amount of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~


End file.
